


Из года в год

by Ksobaka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, University, attempt to write young adult lol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что остается неизменным.</p><p>For @dfgfdgdf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из года в год

В комнате невыносимо душно, пахнет цветами и страницами старых книг.  
\- Экзамены только через неделю, - дружелюбно напоминает Мерлин.  
Гарри отрывается от конспектов, поднимает голову и щурится: Мерлин стоит спиной к окну, и его тонкую фигуру обтекает солнечный свет. Гарри устало улыбается и говорит, что он похож на божество. Мерлин не разделяет с ним шутки и присаживается на стул рядом.  
\- Тебе не нужно себя изводить, - начинает он мягко, тихо, но настойчиво. - Ты прекрасно знаешь историю античной литературы, к чему столько мук?  
Гарри глухо смеется, но послушно откладывает ручку, отодвигает от себя конспект и трет глаза. У него взъерошенные волосы, ладони испачканы пастой, веки полуопущены. Очевидно, что он просидел здесь всю ночь, до самого утра, и Мерлин чувствует жгучую ярость к самому себе за то, что не вернулся в гостиную и не отправил Харта в постель, ведь прекрасно знал, что этот глупый гений не ляжет, пока не добьет до конца учебник. Гарри - чертов максималист, который скорее отдаст руку на отсечение, чем позволит кому-то усомниться в его знаниях. А пока не доведешь себя до изнеможения – не докажешь, по логике Гарри.  
\- Иди спать, - говорит Мерлин и прикасается к спине Гарри ладонью. Тот рефлекторно вздрагивает.  
Мерлин гладит его вдоль позвоночника, слегка надавливая, и Гарри сдается – он всегда был падок на тактильные манипуляции – выгибается, прикрывает глаза. Мерлин бесшумно поднимается, заходит за спину и принимается делать медленный, едва ощутимый поначалу массаж; Гарри тянется вслед за его руками, послушный, готовый на что угодно, и Мерлин дуреет от этих ощущений сильнее Гарри. То, как Гарри выгибается ему навстречу, как улыбается своей кошачьей улыбкой – это все не оставляет Мерлину никакого шанса. Он запускает ладонь в волосы Харта и тянет на себя, заставляя того запрокинуть голову; он, конечно же, подчиняется, все еще не открывая сомкнутых век. Сначала Мерлин коротко целует его в губы, они оба замирают на несколько секунд, после Мерлин отстраняется, с наслаждением чувствуя, как руки Гарри шарят по плечам, ищут руки Мерлина, как губами Гарри ловит воздух, словно пытаясь поймать, задержать поцелуй. Мягко гладя по голове, Мерлин перемещается ладонями на его шею и прижимается приоткрытым ртом к яремной вене, прикусывает, и едва не воет, когда слышит несдержанный, полный безумия, удовольствия стон Гарри.  
Мерлин прекрасно знает, как Гарри сейчас выглядит: инстинктивно поджатые ноги, руки, вцепившиеся в Мерлина, полуоткрытые глаза и легкая ошалелая улыбка на алых губах. Это непередаваемо красиво и соблазнительно, поэтому приходится наклониться еще ниже, прикрыть глаза, чтобы всего этого не видеть, не сорваться.  
Ранним утром в гостиной университета обычно всегда кто-то есть, но с тех пор, как тут прочно поселился Гарри, обожавший учиться до рассвета, любителей составить ему компанию больше не находилось. А может, они просто побаивались взгляда Мерлина, который искренне желал мгновенно убраться с его пути каждому, кого увидит. В любом случае, в гостиной было так пронзительно пусто и тихо, что слух каждого улавливал чужое и собственное дыхание, заставляя невольно пытаться дышать в унисон.  
Гарри тянется всем телом, словно пытается встать и повернуться к Мерлину лицом, но передумывает в последнее мгновение. Он почти задыхается, поцелуй длится слишком долго, и его так не хочется прерывать; Мерлин неохотно отстраняется, нажимая на плечи Гарри, и делает шаг назад. Пока он обходит стул и становится напротив, то видит, как Харт, улыбаясь, касается кончиками пальцев своих губ. Еще бы пару секунд, и Гарри стал бы умолять его, но Мерлин знает, что это не его заслуга, а Софокла и Еврипида, что не отпускали прилежного гения в царство Морфея до рассвета.  
Теперь нужно отправить Гарри спать и проследить, что тот не сорвется на пары.  
\- Поднимайся, - говорит Мерлин и тянет его за локоть.  
Гарри встает очень лениво, как будто сейчас отключится без чувств, таким уставшим и одновременно довольным он выглядит.  
\- Я провожу тебя до комнаты, - Мерлин мягко толкает его в спину раскрытыми ладонями.  
У Гарри нет сил отшучиваться, он слишком занят тем, что нужно прикладывать усилия, чтобы передвигать ноги при ходьбе.  
Мерлин чувствует к нему бесконечное восхищение, которое ловко перекликается со щемящей нежностью. 

Можно подумать, что за двадцать с лишним лет многое изменится. Теперь лицо Галахада разрезают мелкие морщины, а руки стягивают проступившие с возрастом вены, но это все тот же Гарри, с его опозданиями, дерзкими замечаниями, а также любовью быть во всем всегда первым, которая граничит с дьявольской учтивостью. Он по-прежнему любит Стоппарда, блюз-рок и зеленый чай. Ничего ровным счетом не изменилось, если смотреть на положение вещей с этой точки зрения.  
Мерлин злится на себя за то, что в очередной раз не прогнал Гарри из гостиной спать, за то, что позволил тому просидеть за книжками до утра. Только теперь это не история мировой культуры, это не литература вообще; реальное задание с риском смерти, которая более реальная, чем смерть Ромео или Джульетты из этих чертовых книг. На прикроватном столике Гарри стоит стопка таких, и Мерлин невольно качает головой.  
Голос у Мерлина очень спокойный, умиротворяющий, но Гарри угадывает в нем нотки беспокойства. По обыкновению Мерлин не смотрит на него, он что-то внимательно разглядывает в планшете, иногда проводя по экрану пальцем, и говорит, не двигаясь:  
\- Ты проведешь в этой палате следующие три дня.  
Звучит это совсем как рабочий приказ, и - кто знает - может, он это и есть, однако Гарри не может не возразить, подчиняется своей бунтарской природе. Он лениво потягивается и тут корит себя за глупость - швы под грудью отзываются острой пронизывающей болью. «Тебе лучше не двигаться», - предупреждает взгляд Мерлина из-под очков, исподлобья.  
\- Я не хочу здесь быть так долго, - наконец, выдыхает Гарри, глядя своему координатору в глаза.  
Мерлин еще пару секунд что-то чересчур увлеченно высматривает в планшете, затем поднимает голову и изучающе окидывает Харта взглядом.  
\- Никаких миссий, агент Галахад, пока я не разрешу вам подниматься с постели, - его голос звучит уже более строго, чем в начале беседы.  
Гарри не может не улыбнуться, прокручивая в голове варианты своего ответа. Он выбирает наиболее не претенциозный из них.  
\- Я готов не вставать с постели, если она будет твоей, - говорит на одном дыхании.  
Губы Мерлина трогает улыбка. Что ж, эта нежная в своей простоте фраза кажется ему недостаточной платой за несколько месяцев ожидания и неведения, так что Мерлин откладывает в сторону планшет и подвигается ближе к кровати Гарри. Он склоняется над ним, но наклоняется не сразу – сначала пару секунд вглядывается в глаза напротив, явно силясь там что-то увидеть. Галахад улыбается так широко, что кажется, будто он вот-вот рассмеется, но он лишь хватает Мерлина за воротник рубашки и тянет на себя.  
Гарри целуется так, как делает это всю свою жизнь: не настойчиво, но достаточно откровенно, глубоко, чтобы тело Мерлина прошило вдоль позвоночника легкой дрожью. Гарри трогает его руками, гладит и сжимает – такой голодный до тактильного воздействия.  
Как будто что-то меняется спустя годы.  
Мерлин нехотя кладет ладонь на его грудь и не без труда отстраняется; в конце концов, это всегда приходится делать ему, потому что Гарри ни за что не прервет занятие, которое ему нравится.  
В дверь робко стучатся.  
\- Это Эггзи, - с полной уверенностью сообщает Мерлин, деловито поправляя очки. Он тут же превращается в координатора, секретного агента, в кого угодно, но уж точно не в человека, что минуту назад прижимал Гарри поцелуем к больничной кушетке.  
Гарри безлично кивает.  
Когда в палате сначала появляется Джей Би, а потом и его хозяин, Гарри все еще не может убрать с лица улыбку; спустя столько лет ему каждый раз кажется, что Мерлин оставляет на нем какие-то следы, способные их рассекретить перед общественностью.Не то чтобы они особо скрывались, но все же приятнее было думать, что их отношения не выходят за пределы непосредственно двоих, втянутых в них.  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть! – громко говорит Эггзи.  
Мерлин делает шаг назад и улыбается Галахаду, оказываясь за спиной его подопечного. Улыбается так же, как и в тот вечер, когда они сдали все экзамены и впервые напились; Гарри улыбается ему в ответ абсолютно такой же улыбкой, медленно переводя взгляд на Эггзи.  
\- Я тоже рад, мой друг.


End file.
